1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inclined plate-type compressors. Further, the invention relates to air conditioning systems, in particular, air conditioning systems for vehicles, which comprise such inclined plate-type compressors.
2. Description of Related Art
An inclined plate-type compressor is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-250279, wherein a discharge chamber having an annular shape is disposed along an outer circumferential portion of a cylinder head, a suction chamber is formed at a central portion of the cylinder head, and a discharge valve having reed valve-type valve bodies disposed on the discharge chamber for opening and closing discharge ports is formed in a valve plate. In this inclined plate-type compressor, each of the valve bodies of the discharge valve extends in the radial direction of the discharge chamber, and the root portions of the valve bodies are press-fitted to the valve plate by an end surface of a partition wall between the discharge chamber and the suction chamber.
In such an inclined plate-type compressor, because each of the valve bodies of the discharge valve extends in the radial direction of the discharge chamber which has a relatively small radial width, the length of each valve body is constrained by the width of the discharge chamber. In addition, a significant and potentially damaging stress may be generated at a root portion of the valve body when the valve body is opened or closed.